The present invention relates to a door structure of a still video camera for loading and unloading a floppy disk or cassette tape.
A conventional door structure of a still camera is linked, while in motion, with a disk deck or cassette deck of a still video camera, which makes the structure too complicated to handle and results in its frequent malfunction.